Camping with Tori
by metal rider
Summary: Camping Prompt, The gang goes camping


From a prompt...hope you like it

"We're going camping this weekend" Beck said out of the blue at lunch. The announcement was met with dead silence as everyone looked at him confused

"Why?" asked Tori "is this one of those guy things that you do after breaking up with someone?" referencing the poker night she had thrown a couple months ago where Jade and Beck had broken up

"What? No, no I just got a couple tents and want to break them in" said Beck hastily

"Yeah it'd be pretty hard for him to use this as a way to get over Jade, since he invited her" said Andre

"Yeah, Vega you were aware that I'm sitting here right?" Jade said icily from her spot beside the other brunette

'Believe me I'm well aware of where you are' Tori thought uncomfortably "yeah I knew but I thought he was just inviting the guys" Tori said uncomfortably, smiling to hide her nervousness.

"Nope everyone is welcome" Beck said happily

That weekend the six teens all piled in to both Beck and Jade's cars with Jade taking the girls and Beck taking the guys, nothing of any significance happened on the trip up so let's skip to when they get there and something does happen

"WHAT?" Jade shouted at Beck causing everyone to look up from what they were doing, but her ice stare caused them to look back.

"You and Tori are sharing a tent" Beck said patiently to the goth. The ex-lovers were standing to the side as their four friends set up the three tents well Tori and Andre set them up since Cat kept getting distracted and Robbie was useless at anything even remotely manly.

"I heard you I want to know why this is happening" Jade said slightly calmer

"Well Cat said she'd only feel safe with Andre, and Robbie pissed himself when I suggested he bunk with you and I figured that it would be weird if we were to share so that left you with Tori" explained Beck "besides I know you have a crush on her so I thought you'd like this"

"I don't have a crush on Vega and even if I did I would hope you'd sign me up for therapy not set me up with her" said Jade firmly

"If it makes you feel better I'm a little into Robbie" whispered Beck

"No that made things worse, now I have that mental image" growled Jade 'great now I have to sleep near her while keeping these feeling a secret' were her actual thoughts though

"Jade, Beck get in the tents storm's coming" Shouted Robbie the pair ran for their respective tents, Jade only getting in as the heavens opened up

"Guess we're stuck here for a while, you got any ideas what to do?" asked Tori

"First tell me why you set up so far from everyone else" demanded Jade

"Well I saw both Beck and Andre putting boxes of condoms in their tents, I don't know about you but I'd rather be as far away from that as possible" said Tori with a disgusted look on her face

"Aww is Princess Tori grossed out by sex" Jade asked in her Tori voice

"I don't talk like that" Tori snapped "and only when it involves guys" she said the last part quietly looking at the floor of the tent

"Wait, seriously. Tori Vega likes chicks?" asked Jade shocked

"Yeah actually, got a problem?" asked Tori angrily "sure I have long hair, like make-up and hate trucker hats it doesn't make me any less a lesbian"

"Chill Vega I'm not saying any of that, though I'm guessing you get it a lot" Jade said trying to calm her down

"Sorry, so many people have tried that kind of logic on me, that it became a reaction to argue against it" the Latina stated apologetically

"No problem, though I guess this explains why you never wear skirts, and the flannel" said Jade causing both girls to laugh

The storm kept up for a couple hours in which out two heroines broke bread and shared stories of their lives that no one else knew. Jade found out thinks like Tori's first kiss, when she realized that she was gay, her first relationship with another girl and that her parents had essentially abandoned their kids, only occasionally being home and treating them more like people who housesat for them as opposed to their children. Tori learned about Jade and Beck's relationship and how her mom left them and her dad was so devoted to his job that he never saw her.

"Ugh I'm getting kind of tired" said Jade turning away to change into her sleeping wear, tori was about to do the same until she got a wicked idea

"Yeah, hey do you mind if I sleep naked? It's just I really can't get comfortable otherwise" she asked stripping off her clothing

"Uh sure doesn't bother me" Jade said nervously having changed into a tank top and short shorts, she turned around only to see a naked Tori way into her personal space

"Night Jade" she said giving the other girl a huge hug before climbing into her own sleeping bag leaving Jade confused and more than a little turned on

Meanwhile the other four players in our little farce had their own separate couple time but that's a story for a different writer. My interest lies in what happened next and so should yours

"So do you think this will work?" Beck asked the other three, after the first hour and a half the two couples met up in Robbie and Beck's tent

"God I hope so, I am sick of watching those to dance around each other" said Andre exasperatedly

"One time my brother and this other guy danced around each other with knives, now my brother can't go back to New Mexico…or Belgium" Cat said and everyone else looked at her the same way they always did after her brother was mentioned a little scared and a little confused

"Well we can only hope this works" said Beck kissing Robbie's shoulder "now get out" he finished jokingly.

At about midnight Jade was still wide awake, about an hour earlier the temperature had dropped and Tori, still completely naked decided she wanted jade's body heat so she snuggled her sleeping bag right next to Jade's and starts cuddling which meant no sleep for the gothic girl especially once Tori began moaning in her sleep.

The Next Morning

Jade woke up to find she was alone in the tent, getting dressed she went outside to find only Tori and her car in the entire site

"Where is everyone?" asked Jade looking around

"Well apparently they left in the middle of the night a without a note" said Tori sarcastically

"Did they at least leave my keys?" asked Jade?

"Yep dumbest prank ever" Tori again said sarcastically

"Well lets go we can plan our revenge on the way" Jade said happily

After a couple hours of driving and plotting Jade decided to ask a very important question her way

"I guess I finally know why you keep staring at me" Jade said with a teasing smirk

"Huh?" Tori said confused about the subject change from flux capacitor designs to wherever this was going

"Well it's obvious that you have a thing for me" Jade said smirk still in place

"What no just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want every hot girl with entrancing eyes, flawless skin and boobs so amazing they are proof that god exists and loves us" Tori said defiantly

"Wow I was kidding but that answer suggests you are lying, you looovve me" Jade teased

"Ok maybe I do but in my defense you're perfect" Tori huffed

"Well why did you never ask me out?" asked Jade

"Are you kidding me? You're straight and I'm not enough of a masochist to ask straight girls out" Tori pointed out

"Who said I'm straight?" asked Jade

"Well aside from Beck which would only say that you weren't gay but possibly bi, there's the fact that you never looked at other girls and never responded to me anytime I tried to flirt with you" Tori replied

"Well we should go out" said Jade

"Why?" asked Tori

"Well I'm demi-sexual and ever since we started being friends, you kinda caught my eye" Jade admitted

"What does demi-sexual mean?" asked Tori confused

"It means I don't feel physical attraction until I feel emotional attraction" explained Jade

"Interesting, and yes" Tori replied smiling

"Yes?" Jade asked confused

"Yes, I'll go out with you" Tori said as Jade pulled into her driveway

"Oh, cool. Uh I really don't want to go home until I have to so can I come in for a bit?" asked Jade

"Well, yeah did you really think I was going to let you leave after what you said?" Tori asked surprised

"Oh, OH. Tori I'm not really ready for anything to far just yet" stammered Jade

"Jade I just meant hanging out, maybe watching a movie not any bedroom stuff, at least not today" Tori said winking and going inside with Jade

"So what did you want to watch" Jade asked looking through the Vega movie collection

"Jade" Tori shouted and Jade turned right into Tori's lips, the kiss quickly turned into a make out session on the couch with Jade on Tori's lap

"AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER FOREVER AND EVER WITH MANY MAGIC LESBIAN BABIES" Cat shouted appearing from out of nowhere causing Tori to stand up quickly and Jade to fall onto the floor

"Cat how did you get into Tori's house" Jade asked standing up

"I have a better question: WHERE IS MY KITCHEN?" Tori demanded trying to get her hands on Cat but being held back by Jade

The End


End file.
